Poppet
by Redf Feather
Summary: Sick of the sadness and loneliness of the Prize Corner, the Marionette makes a new animatronic, her name is Poppet. Just a child on the inside, Poppet is excited about exploring her home, but there's more than meets the eye, from broken down animatronics to hidden rooms. Rated T for eventual violence
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry for not posting anything in a LONG time, but for now, Revenge will be on a temporary hiatus until I'm motivated to edit my mistakes and keep going. Anyway, this story takes place in FNaF 2 and the Marionette will be a female in this story (just my AU, don't flip coz I'm pretty sure the Marionette's actually genderless) so sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

[Night 1, 12:00 AM]

The Marionette was always a motherly figure to the animatronics and the souls of the dead children that they housed. Not that the animatronics themselves didn't do much, Freddy and the gang already did much to take care of their little buddies but… Marionette couldn't help but feel a twinge of loneliness, all alone, by herself in the Prize Corner. The only thing that soothed her from the loneliness was the music box, but when it had to be wound up, all the emotions would rush back suddenly that she would end killing the night guard.

[Night 1, 1:00 AM]

The Marionette sighed and went to the Parts and Services room, tired of staying in the same room. The withered gang were already gone, hunting down Jeremy Fitzgerald; a kind-hearted soul who tried took the job to support his parents.

 _How foolish of him to choose here out of all places…_ The Marionette thought, _Now where is it?_ Mari searched through the boxes until she found an endoskeleton base, some limbs, fabric and ribbons from the Springlock/Golden Days, some paints of various colours, spare animatronic eyes, white plastic covering and a plain white mask. _This should do it,_ the Marionette thought with a smile. She floated out of the room, taking a toolbox with her. Her days of solitude will be over soon.

[Night 4, 3:00 AM]

The Marionette looked at her creation, a small doll-like animatronic. She had painted the eyes black so that only the green irises would show, purple hearts on each cheek of the mask and most of the body a dark grey except for the legs, upper arms, hands and fingers so they looked like gloves and stockings, the feet were yellow to make shoes. The Marionette mask onto the head with a purple ribbon, and used a purple sash at the waist of the animatronic's golden, short-sleeved dress into a bow, another, thinner ribbon was drooping frommiddle of the purple collar. The dress' golden colour and purple trim gave the Marionette a twang of nostalgia; the Springlock Days really were golden…

[This is it,] the Marionette thought, filled with anxiety and excitement. She went to the control panel, just on the top of the animatronics back and turned the power on. The machinery started whirring and the animatronic's eyes snapped open and looked around.

"Hello Poppet!"

The animatronic realised that was her name, she leaped off the tabletop and hugged the Marionette.

"Hi Mama!"

 **A/N: Awww… Mari isn't lonely anymore and she can finally be with a child that hasn't been scarred for life! Poppet actually has no idea about Afton, the night guard and well, killing in general. Anyways, please leave a review if you liked the story but remember my "No Flames" policy! It's just an AU, m'kay? Meaning** **Not Canon** **. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! - Redf**


	2. The New Friend

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own FNaF, that honour goes to the incredible Scott Cawthon! I only own this AU, a Victorian!AU and Poppet. Now on with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: The New Friend**

 **[Night 5 12:00 AM]**

Poppet dusted some of the plushies in the Prize Corner counter. Mama was sleeping in The Box and Poppet just woke up. Mama seemed quite tired, so Poppet let her be and walked away from the Prize Corner while the soft chiming of the music box played in background, fading as she moved further from the Prize Corner. Its was time for adventure! After all, there had to be more animatronics, Poppet could make some more friends!

Poppet first arrived at the Game Area, after all, it was right in front of the Prize Corner. Poppet stared in awe at the sheer size of the Game Area, there were some presents wrapped in a spectrum of coloured ribbons, a carousel with some funny looking animals and another animatronic!

Poppet rushed to the animatronic, he was holding a stripy balloon as well as a sign that read 'Balloons!'.  
"Hi! I'm Poppet! What's your name?" Poppet asked, filled with glee at the prospect of making a new friend,  
"Hi, my name's Balloon Boy, in case it wasn't obvious enough, but everyone just calls me BB," Balloon Boy responded calmly.  
"Hey BB, wanna play a game to spend the night? We could find some board games, maybe pretend or just run around the place!" Poppet was grinning, and very energetic. Picture a hyper puppy and you got the right idea.  
"Eh, to be honest I busy since I want to kill the night guard, so maybe another time. See ya!" and with that, BB walked away.  
"Bye!" Poppet waved, although it was disappointing to not talk to this animatronic anymore, she wished him the best of luck! But what did BB men by "Kill the night guard"? _Oh! maybe it's another animatronic who's gonna play games with BB!_ Poppet thought, _He wants to play with his other friend because he promised this "night guard" guy! That's why!_

Poppet saw a pair of curtains and headed towards them. There was still plenty of time to make some friends!  
Poppet parted the curtains and saw a rather broken-looking animatronic.  
"Excuse me Miss! Are you ok?" Poppet was concerned by the animatronic's state.  
"Leave us alone kiddo!" the animatronic whined from her, uh… Main head?  
"Yeah, we got plenty of kids tearing us up every day, we don't need anymore!" exclaimed the second head.  
"Oh, ok," Poppet said sadly, "My name's Poppet by the way, what's yours anyway?"  
"Oooh, it's Mari's kid isn't it?" asked the second head.  
"I used to be Toy Foxy, but now I'm Mangle now."  
"I used to be a bird! I think…"  
"Yes, and now you're just my second head"  
"Shut up!"  
"Why are you still here kiddo?" Mangle looked at Poppet, "Leave!" The second head snarled, Mangle snapped her teeth. Poppet rushed out without hesitation.

 **[Night 5, 3:00 AM]**

Poppet walked in one of the hallways, head drooping down, her purple hearts visibly broken. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica all wanted her to go away, the ones that were badly damaged just didn't seem to notice her. Poppet felt devastated. She sniffled, unaware that she was about to walk right into a door. Poppet bumped into said door. It didn't have any kind of sign, but she opened it anyway. The door groaned as it slowly swung open, Poppet peered in and found another one. It was a bunny animatronic, his suit clearly dirty and showing signs of negligence, he seemed to be sleeping. Poppet's eyes lit up, maybe this was the friend she was hoping to make. The hearts on her cheeks fused back into their original state as she rushed in.

"Hello? Mister! Is anyone home?" Poppet tried to get the animatronic's attention, or at least try to wake him up. Even though her attempts were futile, she still stood in front of the animatronic.

"HI! My name's Poppet, will you be my friend?"

 **A/N: AAAAND that wraps up another chapter of Poppet! Special thanks to TheOtherOswald for the review and to MouseSkull, Randomness Girl and TheOtherOswald again for the follows! Now before people start a flame war on why and how Poppet is able to get into the Safe Room, it's pretty much because her programming doesn't technically ban her from going to other areas, unlike most of the animatronics, merely because the Safe Room is also unknown to them and therefore, unable to ban her from a specific area, keep in mind that Fazbear Entertainment is unaware of Poppet's existence as well. Please leave a review and tell me if you would be Poppet's friend! Redf out!**


End file.
